Statuesque:A Frog Prince Retelling Kind of
by Hailly
Summary: When Hailly finds a prince while walking to school one day she has to leave her world to save his. Does she love him? Will they defeat the evil witch who wants to take over the throne? Why wont anyone let her go home? Bad summary I know. R&R PLEASE!
1. Of Statues and Princes

Statuesque: A Frog Prince Retelling (Kinda)  
  
Authors Note: Well hey, this is my first story so I hope its good. It's more of an original story then a re-telling of the frog prince because it isn't like the frog prince at all really. Please review; tell me how I can make it better. I apologize in advance for my punctuation, especially my comma usage; I'm working on it. Please, read and enjoy!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------  
  
Chapter 1: Of statues and princes  
  
Opening her eyes warily, Hailey stretches wondering what time it was. Her alarm hadn't gone off yet meaning she still had at least a few more precious moments of sleep left. Taking an experimental glance at the clock through sleep filled eyes she jumps, un-tamable hair, a pile of homework and five minutes until she has to leave.  
  
Throwing on jeans and a blue t-shirt she struggles with her hair for a few moments before pulling on a hat and hoping it will cover up the worst of it. She quickly stuffs all of her homework into her backpack, wondering if she had forgotten. Taking a glance around the house as she darts out the door into the pouring rain.  
  
Glaring at the sky she shakes her fist at it. "Do you find this amusing?" She asks it angrily. "This is NOT funny! Cut it out right now!" To her surprise the rain lessens slightly and she begins to walk. Soon she begins to shiver in the cold being completely soaked.  
  
Rounding a corner she sees something shiny out of the corner of her eye. Stopping to look at it better she realizes it's just the ceramic frog prince she passes every day. He seemed to be laughing at her. "You find this funny! You sit there all day, everyday and your laughing at me for being able to feel!" Slowly all of her anger leaves her, thunder bursting overhead she can barely hear the bus pull up about a block away. Running she barely manages to catch it.  
  
"Late again Hailey?" Her bus driver asks comically.  
  
"No Bob, actually I think you're always early." She replies as she takes her seat on the bus and stares out the window dreamily.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Two weeks later, Hailey, again walks out into the pouring rain, with a resigned sigh and a disappointed look at the sky she begins her trek. Again the frog prince catches her eye. Kneeling down to inspect him she smiles at his silver crown glittering in the rain.  
  
Looking into the frogs hard ceramic eyes Hailey feels a deep sadness, so deep she had never encountered anything like it before. This sadness is quickly backed by a diminishing hope. Without even thinking she touches her warm, pink lips to his cold, hard, gray ones. She tries with all her heart to pass along a reassurance that everything will be okay, just trying to make his pain go away.  
  
As soon as her lips touch his, her warmth spreads through the cold ceramic frog slowly transforming him for statue to human, his crown dropping into the bushes nearby. Realizing that she is no longer kissing a statue but a human, Hailey jumps back with a startled scream. Suddenly out of breath she feels light headed and dizzy wishing she could just go back to bed and start this day all over again. "Hello." She whispers as if anything louder would blow him away. "Please, tell me I'm not crazy, first I started talking to you and now, you're a person.at least, I think you're a person." She says finally getting a look at the prince.  
  
With curly hair that always seems to fall into his eyes he carries himself as one who knows they're charming. His now worried face looks as if it had never worn anything but the smirk of power. His blue eyes, instead of a twinkle, hold harshness and pain.  
  
"Stop gaping at me like an idiot peasant.although I have a feeling that's what you are. Don't you know how to behave in front of royalty?" He says coldly. "Actually, I suppose you don't. And what are you wearing? Are those pants? You don't even look like a girl." He examines her closely as one might examine a new car. "Well you'll have to do, hopefully you clean up better then this."  
  
"Excuse me your highness" Hailey says sarcastically. "But I don't appreciate being referred to as peasant or being treated as if I were for sale!" Her temper flaring, she attempts to keep it under control clenching her fists until her knuckles turn white.  
  
"I really don't care what you want or like." The prince says hotly. "Now take my hand, I need to go home."  
  
"I will not! Take your own hand!" She says turning on her heel to leave him.  
  
"PLEASE! My country needs me." He says so desperately that she can't leave him standing there. Without saying a word she slowly places her hand on his. "Good, lets go." He says slowly stepping backwards into a pool of darkness. As she follows him something again catches her eye.  
  
"Wait you forgot your crown!" Quickly scooping it up with her other hand she follows him into the unknown.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
So, there is the first chapter. I'm still trying to work out the format and such, if you have any suggestions it would be greatly appreciated. I hope you like it. Please, please, please review. The second chapter should be up pretty soon like within the next 24-48hours. I really hope you liked it. 


	2. Of Dresses and Curses

Statuesque: Chapter 2: Of dresses and curses  
  
With a gasp she steps through the darkness. Instead of her city street she is in the middle of a gorgeous forest. Suddenly, she stops looking around noticing the prince watching her again.  
"Well that's at least a little better." He says, examining her intently. Looking down at herself she realizes she is wearing a ridiculous gown and what seems like a thousand petticoats.  
"What am I wearing?" She says unbelieving. They couldn't have forced her into this dress at home.  
"Why clothes fit for a girl. Not a particularly royal girl but apparently the portal knows how to dress people according to their station." He says as if she were being a complete idiot. "Come on, let's go to the castle, my parents, I'm sure, will want to meet you."  
"What? Why? Can't I go home now? I want to go home." She says suddenly becoming slightly frightened.  
"Why? Well they will want to meet you because you're my fiancé, their future daughter, the kingdoms future queen." He says exasperatedly.  
"I don't want to be any of that!" Hailey says quickly becoming hysterical. "I just want to go home."  
"Don't you understand? You cant. You freed me, now we get married and the witches curse is foiled. If you go home my country is sure to fall under her evil rule." The desperate hopelessness she had first sensed was slowly creeping back into his voice. Having no other apparent option Hailey lifts up her skirts and follows him out of the forest mumbling complaints about how stupid dresses are.  
"Maybe I don't want to marry you." She says stubbornly although still following him.  
"Why wouldn't you want to marry me? Every girl in the kingdom and a lot of girls not in the kingdom wants to marry me."  
"Well I don't! You are just a cold hearted pig!"  
"Do not speak to me that way! I am your superior! Speak with respect! I will not tolerate impudence!" He says, mostly a reaction of surprise. No one had ever insulted him before; they were all to busy falling over themselves to please him. They continue their walk in silence, Hailey mad at being bossed around and the prince surprised at her.  
"Why are you cursed?" Hailey suddenly asks.  
"While we have many witches the witch that cursed me is the most powerful one in the world. Or at least the most powerful one in my world." He says glancing over Hailey appraisingly again. "When my father wouldn't surrender the throne to her she cursed me to be trapped as a frog until someone could, or would, free me. I am the only heir. She thought I would be a frog forever and when my father died she would take the throne. No one ever expected you."  
"Yea, well, anyone could have kissed you." Hailey says shrugging it off.  
The prince pauses for a moment as if to think of what to say then finally replies "Yes, but no one else did." Both lost in thought they continue their journey in silence.  
Hailey had finally come to the conclusion that maybe the prince wasn't so bad when they reached the outskirts of the city. It was.amazing, in one of those fairly dirty not as good as her city kind of ways.  
"Now, you are a mere peasant, remember that. I will try to explain that you do not know our customs but please do not completely embarrass me." The prince says returning to his old ways. "You know you haven't even asked my name." Hailey replies. "Its Hailey just incase you wanted, or needed, to know."  
"Yes, well, you can refer to me as 'my prince'. When you earn the right to address me by my name I'll tell you it." He says snottily.  
"Pompous jerk!" She says heatedly under her breath although not quite quiet enough. Thinking that maybe he deserved to be turned into a ceramic frog for all of eternity.  
"What was that?"  
"Oh nothing my prince, nothing at all." She says innocently before following him into the city, towards the castle.  
When people they first saw him were amazed. After just a few minutes they was cheering and celebrating all around. He knew almost everyone and the walk to the castle took probably 3 times longer then it would have if they hadn't needed to stop every five steps to be congratulated. The first time Hailey had tried to talk to someone who was thanking her for saving their prince he had nudged her fairly hard in the ribs. She figured she would just smile and nod from then on out. An impromptu feast was started, bakers, butchers, everyone was bringing out food and presents forcing things into their hands. Hailey could tell it wasn't just because he would save them from the witch. For some reason unknown to her, the people loved their prince.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------  
  
Second chapter down. I hope you like it, I've tried to develop their characters a little more but they are rather complex so I think it is going to take some time to really get a feel for who they are. If you think the prince (whose name is still undecided but will be by next chp) is hiding something from Hailey.your right! 


End file.
